Never Have I Ever
by bandgeek4396
Summary: In a game of Never Have I Ever, the Gleeks find out Quinn has never gone skinny dipping. Santana takes it upon herself to make the blonde's first time memorable. Smut, no longer a oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**A/N: Got this prompt from a friend on FaceBook. Here you go, Luna!**

* * *

><p>Santana groaned in frustration at the Gleeks. This was a <em>ridiculously <em>boring game of Never Have I Ever. _'No one's done anything except me, Puck, and Britt!'_ she thought. They were all fairly sober, seeing as the game had only been going on for a half hour and again _no one had done anything._

The rotation came around to Blaine, one of the _only _interesting people in the group, and the one who spit out the most random questions imaginable. He thought for a moment before stating, "Never have I ever gone skinny-dipping." Almost everyone took a drink; the guys because they all did it on that past summer's camping trip, and the girls because someone had dared them to at another party. The only ones who hadn't were Quinn and Artie, the latter for obvious reasons. Quinn, on the other hand, no one knew. Puck was the first to speak up about that.

"How the hell have you _not_ gone _skinny dipping_, Baby Mama?" he exclaimed, nearly choking on his drink. Quinn rolled her eyes and didn't dignify it with an answer. "Oh come _on_! You can't _seriously_ say you've never done it."

Quinn blushed. "No, Puckerman, I have never gone skinny dipping in my entire life." Another eye-roll. Puck looked exasperated.

"Come on! You've _got_ to be shitting me, Fabray!" She shook her head. Santana spoke up next.

"Q, you seriously haven't gone skinny dipping?" A third eye-roll and another shake of the head. "Well, shit, Juno, you're doing it now!" Santana stood up and sauntered over to the blonde. She bent over and grabbed Quinn's hands, who, try as she might, couldn't yank them away like she had wanted to.

"San, _no. _Put me _down. Now."_ Santana chuckled and shook her head, pulling the blonde to her feet.

"No can do, Barbie, you're taking a swim in Puck's pool in your birthday suit tonight." She grinned evilly and attempted to yank Quinn's shirt over her head. The girl squealed and shoved herself away from Santana.

"No. No no no no no. _Not happening."_ Santana cackled. Quinn could tell she already had a plot in her head.

She was right. Santana tackled Quinn onto the couch, much to everyone's amusement and managed to get the blonde's shirt halfway off during the fight. And there was one _hell_ of a fight put up; Quinn did _not_ want to go skinny dipping. Not now, not ever.

"No, Santana, _no._" She struggled a little more before giving up with a sigh. Santana fist-pumped in victory before removing Quinn's shirt and starting on her pants. "San, I really don't want to do this…" She tried the diplomatic way.

"Too bad, Q, you need the experience. Besides…" Santana paused and leaned forward to whisper in Quinn's ear. "You'd look totally hot naked."

Quinn shivered and Santana grinned and hoisted her up. "You don't have to take your bra and panties off till we get outside, unless you want to give Puckerman a show…" Santana and Quinn turned and saw Puck, already drooling with his eyes glazed over.

"San, I still don't want to do this. I mean, there could be loads of shit floating around in Puck's pool. We all know how he gets around…" Quinn was getting worried.

"Quinnie, you're not _seriously_ worried about getting an STD from a _swimming pool_, are you?" Quinn nodded. Santana looked at her and covered her face with her palm. "Chillax, Q, you'll be fine. Besides, if you get one, so will I."

Quinn's eyes widened. "Y-You're going too?" She looked mildly surprised. Santana facepalmed again.

"Yes, Blondie, I'm going to." She started pushing the other girl towards the back yard where the pool was. The Gleeks had already gotten back to their game, not even paying any attention to the two girls.

They went out the sliding doors and around the corner of the house before coming face to face with the largest in-ground pool Quinn had ever seen, and arguably the most beautiful. There were multi-colored lights coming from the floor, and a waterfall at the far end. _'Puck really takes his pools seriously,'_ Quinn thought.

Santana grabbed the blonde's hand and tugged her over to the edge before getting rid of her own clothes. Quinn stood and watched, mesmerized. She only snapped out of her haze when she felt Santana hooking her fingers through her underwear. She reacted too late, though, and they hit to ground before she could stop the Latina. She managed to push her hands away when Santana reached for her bra, though.

"I can do it myself, S, I'm not two," she growled out.

"Well get on with it, then, Juno. We don't have all year," Santana replied with just as much venom.

_'How is she comfortable standing around naked like that?'_ Quinn thought as she unhooked her bra. She looked at the pool warily. "Uh, San, I don't think this is a good idea…"

Santana shook her head. _'Damn, she looks hot. I was right. As usual. Fuck, she's shaved. Get it together, Lopez!'_ Her conscience needed to shut its face, she decided. "Q, suck it up. Everyone's done it; you're the only one who hasn't. And it's not like you gotta stay in for more than like, twenty minutes. After that, I'm pretty sure they'll consider that a complete skinny dipping experience. Now come on, I'm freezing my nips off." She tugged the blonde towards the steps, pulling her in after her.

Quinn gasped at the feel of the warm water on her chilled skin. It came up to her waist. Santana had let go and started diving in and out of the water gracefully. The blonde couldn't help but stare; her best friend was _gorgeous_.

"Like what you see, Quinnie?" Santana said, teasingly. She pointed her index finger at Quinn and crooked it, beckoning her over sexily. Quinn felt her feet carrying her over. She was right in front of the dark haired girl before she realized that she was acting like a thirteen year old boy. '_Nice going, Quinn, way to be a horn dog. You're not even into chicks! Wait, am I? Argh! This sucks. Save the gay panic for later, there's a hot naked woman a foot away from you, Fabray.'_ Her musings were cut off when she felt Santana pulling her towards the deep end by both hands. She was grinning wickedly. Quinn could only nod, eyes traveling up and down the Latina's body and she walked them backwards.

Santana stopped them when her back hit the other end of the pool, next to the waterfall. She finally let herself look at Quinn's body, and she wasn't disappointed by what she saw. She knew the blonde was smokin' from what she'd seen in the Cheerios locker room, but with the lights and the water? Quinn looked like a _goddess_ in her eyes. She couldn't stop her hands when they moved from Quinn's to rest on the girl's hips.

"San…" Quinn whispered. She wasn't sure where this was going, and if she were completely honest, she kind of wanted to see what would happen. Without thinking, because if she thought about it, she would figure out that what she was about to do was insane, she leaned forward and captured Santana's lips.

The Latina gasped in surprise, opening her mouth up subconsciously. When she realized what was going on, she snaked her tongue out and gently prodded Quinn's lower lip. The blonde let her own mouth open and thus started the duel for domination. There was fire spreading through both girls' bodies, and Quinn found herself arching into Santana, wanting to feel more.

Santana slid her hand up Quinn's breast, moaning lowly when she felt Quinn react to her touch. The blonde pressed herself even more into Santana, her own hands traveling up to rest on the brunette's abs, which were flexing as she tried to breathe through her nose deep enough so she wouldn't suffocate. '_Though at this point, I wouldn't really care,'_ she thought. She played with Quinn's nipple, moving her other hand up to do the same to her right breast.

Quinn was in heaven, it felt so good to have Santana touching her like that. Puck wasn't like that, he just plowed into her. She wanted to feel more of Santana. She broke their kiss to nibble and suck on the Latina's pulse point, earning moans of appreciation from the girl. She felt Santana's left hand travel down to her center and she bucked her hips, already feeling desperate for the contact.

Santana grinned. "You want more, Quinnie?" She was going to make the blonde beg. She knew it was sort of messed up, but she could care less. They would both remember it, and she had to make sure she was still a badass. Even in bed.

"God, yes, San, please." Quinn moaned hotly into Santana's ear. The Latina felt a rush of wetness hit her center. '_That's so hot.'_

"Please what, Q?" she whispered, circling the blonde's entrance slowly, teasingly. Quinn bucked her hips into Santana's hand.

"Fuck me, San. _Now_."

The Latina moaned and thrust two fingers into Quinn and paused, letting her adjust. When the she felt the blonde nodding against her shoulder and peppering soft kisses there, she started thrusting slowly into Quinn's core.

"God, Quinnie, you're so tight and wet." Santana said sexily. She started going faster, using her thumb to trace circles around Quinn's clit. Soon enough, the blonde came, screaming Santana's name at the top of her lungs before slumping against her, breathing heavily. Santana continued thrusting gently, letting Quinn ride her orgasm out before pulling her hand out and licking her fingers, tasting a mixture of chlorine and the sweet juices of Quinn. She kissed the blonde gently a few times before helping her to the steps of the pool and sitting her down.

"You okay, Q?" she said, rubbing the blonde's back, who seemed to still be having trouble breathing.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I just never…You know…" She turned a darker shade of red than the already flustered pink she was.

"Really? Not with Puck?" Santana chuckled, mentally doing a happy dance that she was the only one to make the blonde come so far. She continued running her fingers up and down Quinn's back, loving the smoothness of her skin.

Quinn shook her head and turned a deeper shade of red, if that was possible. Santana grinned and said, "Well, we can fix that. We have _all night_." Quinn groaned and smashed her lips against Santana's, slipping her tongue in and exploring her mouth for a few moments before the Latina pulled away and got up.

"Come on, Quinn, we'll go in Puck's room, it's too freaking cold out here!" she said at Quinn's groan of protest. She threw Quinn's bra and panties, and her own shirt at the blonde, and threw on her jeans and bra before walking back over to Quinn, who was still sitting there, staring at her. She sighed and pulled the blonde up. She shoved her clothes into her hands and said, "If you wants some more, Q, you'll get dressed and come back in with me."

Quinn had never gotten dressed faster in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I don't speak Spanish, either, that's all from Google Translate.**

**AN: I hope this is up to par with the first part. I got a few requests, both from here and from some friends that read it, to continue, so I guess this is a multi-chap now. Whoo! My first. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up the next morning with a slight headache and a warm body draped over her own. Her eyes opened for a second before slamming shut when the brightness of the sun registered in her mind. She hadn't even had that much to drink, and she still had a wicked hangover. When she felt like she wasn't blind anymore, she cracked her eyes and slowly let them adjust to the sun's rays, opening them a little more each time. She turned her head to the left and glanced at Puck's alarm clock. It read two p.m. She groaned and looked at herself, smiling at the sight of a very peaceful, very asleep Santana Lopez. A very <em>naked<em> Santana Lopez.

When it registered with Quinn what she was staring at, she stopped smiling and her brow furrowed. _Me and Santana…?_ She realized that she was also very naked and fell deeper into worry. _But I'm not…I mean, I got pregnant!_ She physically flinched at her inner voice, still not used to thinking about Beth.

Startled by the blonde's twitch, Santana woke up and sensed a disturbance in her friend. Still being half-asleep and not remembering to keep her badass façade up, she snuggled in closer to Quinn and muttered a soft, somewhat hoarse 'Good morning' before dozing against the other girl's chest.

Quinn inhaled sharply at the feel of Santana's breath across her torso. She rolled her eyes at herself when she felt a little heat down in her core, which seemed to make her remember that she was sticky and needed to shower. Try as she might, however, she couldn't get out from under the Latina, so she opted instead to go back to sleep, figuring there wasn't really any harm done, and it had felt good to be _intimate_ with someone.

Santana grinned triumphantly when she felt Quinn's breathing even out a little bit. When she thought the blonde girl was totally dead to the world, she placed a soft, barely there kiss to the corner of her lips before throwing a blanket over them, _because if Puckerman comes in here and sees the both of us, naked, and together, he's gonna bust a nut just from the image._ The door opened slowly. A mohawked head popped in. _Well speak of the devil and he'll appear._ Before the boy could even open his mouth, Santana was already gesturing for him to shut his face. He nodded and grinned, making crude hand signals while she flipped him the bird. Once he was gone, Santana looked down at the dreaming blonde and sighed. _You need to tell her, Lopez. No, I don't. She'll be glad you told her. No she won't; she'll run and hide; it's what Quinn Fabray does best. You never know until you try. Shut the fuck up, I'll tell her when I know she's not gonna freak out in gay panic mode and run away. Lopez; tell her. Jesus Christ, if it'll shut you up, I'll shout it from the rooftops! You'll thank me later. Yeah, yeah._

Seeming to realize that she was arguing with her conscience and it made her feel like a crazy person, Santana rolled onto her side. She was pleasantly surprised, however, when she felt Quinn turn over, too, and press herself up against the Latina's back. It wasn't a bad feeling, she mused. She just wasn't used to cuddling after sex. And then she remembered; she and Quinn had sex. _They had sex_. And it was _good_, if the stickiness between her legs was anything to go by. She grinned. _Score one for Lopez. Suck on that, Finnessa. _She felt Quinn's arm wrap around her midsection and search for her hand, which she was more than happy to give her.

Quinn wasn't asleep. Yes, her eyes were closed and her breathing was even, but she was as awake as anyone would normally be at two in the afternoon. She thought it felt good, to be close to the girl that never let anyone get past her walls. She knew she should be freaking out right now, and that when she did later, it was going to be ten times worse, but right now, while she was holding her old best friend like this and witnessing the extremely guarded Santana Lopez let all her walls drop? She couldn't bring herself to care.

_Ooh, someone's got it bad for Sandbags. Shut up, you're just trying to get a rise out of me. That I am, Blondie, and look at that; it's working! Seriously, leave me alone._ She was seriously beginning to get creeped out by her mind's voice; it was always popping up randomly, and it made her feel like she belonged in an asylum or something, but she knew it wasn't the bad type of voices, because it never told her to kill or hurt anyone, it was just her voice of reasoning, and everyone had one. She buried her face in Santana's hair and breathed in deeply, getting a mixed scent of chlorine and peaches. She decided she liked it and inhaled again, tightening her grip on Santana.

Santana shivered when she felt the blonde's grip become a little more restricting. She liked the possessiveness it held within it. She started tracing patterns on Quinn's hand, half hoping she'd wake up. She knew the blonde would flick into panic mode when she was fully awake, but for now, she was determined to keep both of their walls as low as humanly possible; which, with those two, wasn't very low at all.

It was quiet in the room, aside from the sounds of them breathing, for a little longer, before Carlos Santana's 'Black Magic Woman' started blasting from her phone. She sighed and went to get up, but was tugged back down onto the bed.

"Don't go, San." The blonde uttered into Santana's shoulder. She had never heard Quinn speak with that much vulnerability. So she relaxed back into Quinn's arms, wishing she could stay like that forever. The ringing stopped for a few moments before starting back up again. Both girls groaned.

"Q, I have to answer that if you ever want it to shut up," she said. She felt Quinn's arms loosen from around her and she rolled out of the bed, walking to the dresser that her phone was perched on. _How the hell did my phone get up here,_ she mused before picking it up.

"Hello," she grumbled out. She nearly dropped the phone when a loud voice started screaming over the other line.

_"Santana Maria, you have some explaining to do!" _

"Ma?" She facepalmed. _Yes, Ma, you idiot. What other woman would be screaming at you telling you to explain something? Shut up._ "Ma, what did I do this time?" She looked over and saw Quinn sitting up, watching her and listening with an amused smile tugging at her lips.

_"You know full well what you did! Out after curfew, probably with that Puckerman boy! ¡Dios mío, where are you, Mija?"_ She could practically feel her irritation flowing off her in waves.

"I'm with Quinn, Ma." Technically, it wasn't a lie; she _was _with Quinn, just not at Quinn's house. She shook her head at her reasoning, feeling a bit of guilt at having to lie to her mother.

_"Oh…OH. Usted y Quinn durmieron juntos?"_ Santana's eyes widened.

"Ma! Eso es información privada! ¿Por qué lo preguntas? No me lo puedo creer!" Santana turned bright red.

_"Porque yo soy tu madre, y que debo saber que mi hija duerme con! Y a juzgar por su reacción, yo diría que la respuesta era sí, niña." _

"Ma! Deja de hablar!" She looked back over at Quinn, who had most likely picked up on the topic of conversation and was trying to hold in her laughter.

_"¿Estuvo bien? Experimenté un poco cuando yo tenía tu edad, también. Su nombre era- "_

"MA! Basta, por favor, te lo ruego!" She finally shouted into the phone.

_"Okay, okay, calm down, baby girl, I was just trying to make sure you weren't going to regret it. Hey, why don't you invite Quinn over for dinner, hmm?"_

"Ma, I don't think that's a good idea…" There was no way in _hell_ she was inviting the blonde over after the conversation she and her mother had just had. Not happening.

_"Nonsense, that girl is coming over for dinner whether I have to drag you both here or not! Put me on speaker, Mija." _Santana groaned, but did as she was asked. _"Hello, Quinn!"_

"Uh, hi, Mrs. Lopez." Quinn stuttered out, not expecting to be addressed directly.

_"My family and I were wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight." _Santana rolled her eyes. Leave it to her mother to drag her into this.

Quinn looked at Santana and noted the embarrassment on her face. Santana was making wild gestures telling her to say no, to decline. She was indecisive about it. On one hand, a home cooked meal would be nice, and she knew she and Santana needed to talk about what happened between them last night. But on the other, she didn't want to push things with Santana, who was in the middle of her own gay panic. She made up her mind and answered the woman waiting patiently on the phone.

"I'd love to, Mrs. Lopez."

Santana's eyes were about to pop out of her head. _"Wonderful, dear! Santana, make sure you're home around seven to eat, okay, Mija? You can take me off speaker now._" Santana did. _"Y por favor, tome esa chica en una cita, por el amor de todas las cosas santas." _She rolled her eyes.

"Sí, mamá. ¿Puedo ir ahora? Quinn parece que va a morir a causa de la incomodidad de todo esto." Her mother laughed.

_"Yes, fine. Go take her out!" _Santana rolled her eyes again and said a quick good-bye to her mother. She turned towards Quinn.

"What the actual fuck, Fabray?" Quinn put on the innocent little girl face.

"What do you mean? I simply accepted your mom's invitation." She couldn't help the slight smirk that was beginning to play at her lips. It disappeared when she noticed Santana stalking towards her, anger, embarrassment, and something _else_ in her eyes. It was that something else that kept Quinn rooted to the spot, until Santana was straddling her, deep brown eyes boring holes into bottomless hazel ones. "Tana…" Quinn said quietly, fingers running gently along the other girl's pelvis. Santana leaned down and pressed her lips lightly against Quinn's, who gripped her hips a little harder in response, trying to deepen the kiss, which Santana was happy to do.

Once she was brave enough, she slipped her tongue into Quinn's mouth, swirling it around. She could feel the blonde mimicking her actions. She broke the kiss to get rid of the blanket that was the only barrier between their still naked bodies. Once it was gone, she settled herself on top of Quinn again, this time the two melding into each other. Each put more passion than they knew they were capable of in that kiss, and it surprised the both of them, fueling them to keep going.

No longer able to contain herself, Quinn rolled her hips up into Santana's, mewling for more contact. The Latina, who was massaging Quinn's breasts, smirked. She broke the kiss and moved down to her neck, nibbling and sucking until she left her mark. _Mine,_ she thought before moving down towards Quinn's cleavage. She took a nipple in her mouth, biting down roughly before soothing it with her tongue. Quinn's hands tangled in her hair.

Moving lower, Santana peppered kissed all over the blonde's abdomen, grinning as she felt Quinn's muscles twitching under her touch. She dipped her tongue into Quinn's belly button a few times, feeling heat travel to her own core as she listened to Quinn beg and moan for more. She obliged, stationing herself between the blonde's legs.

Quinn moaned as Santana ran her tongue up her slit and back down. She didn't know when the last time she was turned on like that was. _Last night, idiot. Oh yeah. Durr._ "San…Please…" She rolled her hips into Santana's face, purring in pleasure when she felt the tip of Santana's tongue tracing light circles around her clit.

The Latina felt herself getting wetter and wetter as she tasted Quinn. _God, she tastes so good,_ was the only thing her conscience had to say at that moment. She teased the blonde's clit a little longer before sucking it into her mouth and biting down gently. Hearing Quinn squeal in response prompted her to bite down harder and suck on it, the squeal quickly turning into a scream. She kept that up while she circled Quinn's entrance with her middle finger. The blonde bucked her hips and Santana quickly thrusted into her, pausing with all her ministrations so that she could adjust.

Once she had, she began running her fingers through Santana's hair, giving her permission to continue. She felt the pace start out slow as Santana moved inside her, but she was gaining speed, and Quinn couldn't help but start to move with her. She felt herself approaching her climax, and started moving more erratically. Noticing this, Santana started to be a little rougher on her clit, and soon enough she was screaming Santana's name while he walls clamped down around the darker haired girl's hand.

Once she had ridden out her orgasm, Santana pulled her fingers out and lapped up the juices still dripping out of Quinn's center before licking her fingers clean. Deciding that getting herself off could wait, she crawled back up the bed, kissing the panting blonde again before getting up and heading towards Puck's shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Spanish to English:<strong>

**_Usted y Quinn durmieron juntos?_ = You and Quinn slept together?**

**_Eso es información privada! ¿Por qué lo preguntas? No me lo puedo creer!_ = That is private information! Why you ask? I cannot believe it!**

**_Porque yo soy tu madre, y que debo saber que mi hija duerme con! Y a juzgar por su reacción, yo diría que la respuesta era sí, niña._ = Because I am your mother, and i should know who my daughter sleeps with! And judging by your reaction, I'd say the answer was yes, little girl.**

**_Deja de hablar_! = Stop talking!**

**_¿Estuvo bien? Experimenté un poco cuando yo tenía tu edad, también. Su nombre era_- = Was it good? I experimented a bit when i was your age, too. Her name was-**

**_Basta, por favor, te lo ruego!_ = Just, please, I beg you!**

**_Y por favor, tome esa chica en una cita, por el amor de todas las cosas santas_. = And please, take this girl on a date, for the love of all things holy.**

**_Sí, mamá. ¿Puedo ir ahora? Quinn parece que va a morir a causa de la incomodidad de todo esto._ = Yes, Ma. Can I go now? Quinn looks like she's going to die from the awkwardness of this all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The usual; not mine.**

**AN: Wow, I never thought anyone would even notice this, besides the peeps I linked it to, so thanks to everyone that reviewed and favorite and stuff! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING TILL NOW! D: And sorry if I'm not very consistent with said updates. :/ Writer's block is a biiitch. Anyways, hope this is as up to par as the other two! Also, my friend Panda came up with most of this, so we'll just say that all credit goes to her on this one :P**

Now fully clothed and walking down the street in a comfortable silence were Quinn and Santana, that former flat out refusing to think about her sexuality (opting instead to plot), and the latter arguing with her conscience on the whole ordeal at hand.

_You are incorrigible! Oh shut the fuck up, you're the one who wants me to go all gay for Fabray! Well it's pretty fucking obvious you're _already_ gay for her, moron. ¡Cállate, and you're the one being an imbecile. You're the one who won't fess up! You're the one who's screaming at me and pressuring me! I'm your conscience! What the fuck is that supposed to mean? It means I _am_ you, so you just insulted yourself. Shut up. _

"Tana, you okay?" She heard the blonde's soft, gentle voice piercing her thoughts. Her head snapped up.

"Yeah, fine. Just thinking." She really needed to work on the half-truths thing.

"You sure?" Quinn meekly stepped closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. She felt Santana's muscles instantly relax under her touch before tensing again as she shrugged.

"Fine, Barbie." Santana's defenses slammed down, but not with a resounded, _Idiot!_ from her conscience. Quinn looked hurt.

_Why is she suddenly all snappy, did I do something? Q, it's Santana; you should've expected it. It was a one night stand, that's all; get over it. What if I don't want to get over it? It…felt good, and she was much gentler than Pucke—Because it's Santana, a chick, who knows that it was only your second time. So you're saying she actually cares? I'm saying you should keep an eye out for the little things; like now, she's looking at you like _she_ kicked _your_ puppy and felt guilty about it, and Santana _never_ feels guilty. I get it, so I take note of the little subtle hints she drops, intentional or not, and then look at them up later? Exactly, Fabray._

"Hey. Q. I'm sorry…" Santana trailed off. The words tasted odd in her mouth, sort of bad but sort of good, too. She slipped her hand into the blonde's, justifying it with _friends hold hands all the time! _And her conscience's response: _You are impossible._ Shaking her head to clear it, she squeezed Quinn's hand before tugging her along in the direction of Breadstix.

Once they arrived, Santana snagged them a table by glaring at the hostess. It was already around four, so they decided to just have dessert because they were due at Santana's house in a few hours. Both girls sat, perusing the menu and sneaking glances at one another. Their eyes met once, and they both blushed and snapped them back to the menu. A waiter came by and took their orders, and the boy seemed quite eager to escape them; Santana was a regular there, after all.

Quinn was lost in thought. She was trying to avoid putting two and two together about this…whatever it was, between her and Santana. They may have been out in public, but to Quinn, they were still in this little bubble of post-sex happiness. She was content to just be sitting there with Santana.

The Latina, on the other hand, was freaking out. She didn't know what she was going to do about this. Yes, she had fully intended to sleep with Quinn last night, because it was so obvious that the blonde needed to loosen up, but attraction to her was becoming more than attraction really fast. Too fast. She didn't think she could handle it. And then when you add in her mind and heart (both of which she's ignoring), she's filled to the brim with panic. She wants to, she does. But it's like with Brittany; she can't, she's not ready. She'd rather lie and be miserable than deal with the stares and the words and the judgment. _Lima, Ohio isn't the best place to be gay_, she mused. She was shaken out of her thoughts as the waiter returned with her Stix and Quinn's frozen yogurt. She immediately began munching on one, ignoring Quinn's barely suppressed giggle.

_She's funny,_ Quinn noted. It was amusing, Santana's antics. She was nervous or anxious about something and she was taking it out on the poor breadstick. _It's so cute, how she's freaking out right now; I wonder why. I mean, it's not like this is a date or anything…_ Suddenly, it struck Quinn; _That's what her mom tacked on after she took her off speaker. _She had been wondering what Mrs. Lopez told Santana in Spanish. Quinn made a mental note to work harder in Mr. Schue's class so she could understand more. She looked over at Santana, who had started on another breadstick.

"San, calm down. What's the matter?" Quinn knew what was the matter, she just wanted to hear it for herself. Santana paused mid-bite and looked at Quinn.

"Why would something be the matter? I'm fine, there's nothing wrong," she said, a little too quickly. She winced internally. _Nice going, way to be obvious._

Quinn shook her head. "Come on, San, tell me what's going on in that head of yours. I can practically see the gears spinning," she joked.

"I like you," Santana blurted before she could stop herself. _I win! Shut it._

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise. She was _not_ expecting the dark haired girl to be so…open with her. _Told you so. Oh, hush._ _Say no more, I'm gone; adios! No, wait, come back! What, you need me now? …Yes… Okay! Wait, that easy? Yep, I'll get you later. …Okay… Alright, so here's what you want to d—_

"Q, say something." She was broken out of her thoughts by Santana's voice, and the insecurity in it. Her eyes snapped to Santana's and she saw just how torn up she was about this. Quinn didn't know _what_ to say. She was about to come up with a plan and then Santana spoke and everything just sort of drifted out. She shook her head and held up her index finger, telling Santana to wait a minute. She shut her eyes and waited for her conscience to take the reins.

_Alright, Q, listen up; do you like her? I..think so… Alright, so you need to say something! But…I'm not sure; I mean, the sex was really good, obviously, and she's being really nice, taking me out and stuff, but it's Santana, and she's not exactly the most faithful person and she doesn't do commitment, which is what I need, and now that we're off the Cheerios, our popularity is down in the basement and—What about her? What do you mean? Well, _her_ popularity is down in the basement, she obviously actually likes you because she's putting the effort in, she must _want_ to have a relationship with you if she hasn't ditched you on the side of the road yet, and you forget, she just went through a lot of shit with Brittany and Puck ditching her for other people. Wow, I never actually thought about it that way. That's why I do the thinking, Blondie. You ruined the moment. My pleasure. _

"I…um…well…" Quinn started off, unsure of where to go.

Santana's eyes scanned the blonde's face as she seemed to internally struggle with herself. Her eyebrows raised at Quinn's words. "You, um, what?" she prompted, trying to ignore the way her heart went bang-bang-bang against her ribcage.

"I... I... We..." For once in her life, Quinn was lost for words. She knew very well that the Latina was expectantly awaiting her answer, and she finally blurted out, "What are we right now, Santana?" The moment the words left her lips, she wanted to take them all back instantly. She bit her lip as Santana frowned.

"Well, we just had a very interesting time involving lack of clothing and naked bodies rubbing up against each other," Santana said rather dryly, "And I just told you I like you, which I am now beginning to half-regret seeing as apparently you don't feel the same way-"

"But I do feel the same way," Quinn argued, her hand clapping over her mouth the moment she said it. What? Did she really feel the same way?

... Yes, yes, she did, and she hadn't wanted to admit it but she HAD to correct Santana and—

"You do?"

The look on Santana's face wasn't something she let anyone saw. And Quinn knew now that she had the power to make or break her friend with a simple word. Santana had never looked so... vulnerable.

Quinn cleared her throat. "Look, I... We... did... all of that and... I mean at first I thought it was just you being better at sex than Puck-"

"I AM better at sex than Puck-" Santana interrupted.

"Let me finish! ... Let me finish. And I mean I... I just... if we're going to do... whatever this is, we should do it right. I.. you know me and my penchant for traditionalism."

"Like getting knocked up as a teen and then having lesbian sex with your friend?"

"... Precisely."

Both girls shared a look before promptly bursting into laughter, attracting stares from the various people scattered about the restaurant. Once their giggles died down they locked eyes.

"I don't do relationships…" Santana started, trailing off as she thought of what to say next. Quinn, apparently, got the wrong idea.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll, uh, just go then. Thanks." She stood up, feeling her chest tighten. _Why am I feeling like this? It can't possibly be because of actual feelings. I mean, I knew this was going to happen! Fuck!_

Santana leapt up and grabbed the blonde's hand. "Stop! Quinn, let me finish, would ya? Jeez, so quick to jump to conclusions." She paused and took a breath. "I don't do relationships…But I…I'll try this…whatever, with you…" She squeezed Quinn's hand, guiding her back into the booth. _Way to go, Lopez, break the girl's heart by mistake. Jodido idiota. _

Quinn's smile could've lit up the world. Santana couldn't help but grin in response. "So….we're an 'us' now, right?" The Latina questioned, just to be sure. Quinn nodded. Santana let out a nervous chuckle and squeezed Quinn's hand again. "Cool."

**Spanish/English:**

**Jodido Idiota: Fucking Idiot**

**¡Cállate : Shut up!**

**Adios: Goodbye**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: DDDD: I AM AN AWFUL PERSON! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I've been writing down a oneshot-turned-40 page monster and I totally lost track of this! But here I am again, crawled out from under my rock, and also, I gotta say thanks to my reviewers, you make the rockin' world go 'round! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I definitely own Glee….In my dreams. Not for reals, tho. Belongs to Fox and RIB and RM and a shit ton of people I have no clue who's names are.**

* * *

><p>The girls found themselves attached by their hands after eating their dessert walking around Santana's neighborhood to kill the leftover hour before they had to be back at the Lopez residence. Santana could think of many different ways they could be spending this hour, but Quinn promptly put a halt to that with a glare and a whispered "not in public!" The Latina seemed disgruntled, at least until Quinn had pulled her behind someone's car to make out for a little bit, ending Santana's minor tantrum.<p>

Surprisingly enough, Santana was more nervous about eating dinner with her family than Quinn was. _This is bullshit! Why is she not nervous at all about this? What if Mami asks about our sex life? ¡Dios mío, you know she will, she's my mother! She's worse than Brittany sometimes! _

Quinn stopped abruptly, causing Santana to walk right into her and send both of them to the ground. Which she supposed was good, because sitting on the hood of her car was Brittany herself. She looked anxious, wringing her hands together. Almost guiltily. Santana glared at Quinn as if to say "what the fuck", but Quinn waved a hand, telling Santana not to draw attention to them. She pointed at Brittany, who was looking around, trying to find Santana, she guessed.

"Q, we need to leave. Like _now_," she stressed, looking petrified. Santana honestly didn't want a confrontation with the blonde dancer. Brittany broke her heart on numerous occasions, so what was she doing at her house?

"I think you should talk to her, San. As pissed as I'd be if she tried anything, it makes me sad that you guys aren't even friends anymore."

"But…" A sigh. "Fine, I'll talk to her. But promise you won't leave, okay? Even if she _does_ try to kiss me or something."

Quinn pecked her on the lips and pushed her towards Brittany, biting her lower lip. _Patience is a virtue, Fabray. You need to be willing to work with her. She's broken, and Britt broke her. You're broken, too. It sort of fits, ironically enough. Hell, you two work pretty well, in your own dysfunctional way. _

"Hey, B," Santana started cautiously. Quinn could hear them clearly from the car she was ducked behind. "How are you?"

"San! I missed you!" The dancer threw her arms around Santana, crushing her in a bear hug. The dark-haired girl stiffened, looking rather uncomfortable at the contact. Brittany noticed this. "Are you okay, Sanny?" She let go of her friend and looked down at her with concerned eyes.

Santana sighed. _Honesty is the best policy, Santi. _"Not really, B. You really hurt me when you pulled that shit with Wheels." She wasn't good at the whole feelings thing. But Quinn wanted her to talk to Britt, so she'd try her best.

Brittany looked down, ashamed. "I know. I'm so sorry, San. We could…" she paused, thinking really hard for a moment before continuing. "Try again? I want to be with you. I broke up with Artie, you know. So we could be together."

Quinn had a feeling her friend was going to try to get Santana back, but could she really blame her? _No,_ she thought. _They were pretty much soulmates, until shit hit the fan. I just need to trust Santana._

Santana hadn't said anything yet; if anything, she was shocked into silence. _She's seriously going to pull this _now?_ I can't. I'm not going to. Tell her no, say _something_! _But she couldn't. She's always had issues denying Brittany, and this was no exception. _Come on, Lopez! Damnit, say something to her! _

"I can't," was what Santana blurted out. Brittany looked crestfallen. "I'm seeing someone, Britt." That only served to make things worse. Brittany had tears in her eyes. "Come on, B, don't cry." The Latina was beginning to get angry. This was exactly what went down at her locker a few weeks ago. Now, as Prom neared, Brittany suddenly wanted her? No, things didn't work that way. "You don't get to do this, Britt. This is exactly how you made me feel after we sang Landslide. I stopped being scared of everything and you said you wanted Robo-Cripple. So you can go back to Limp Dick and leave me the fuck alone."

She turned on her heel and stormed into her house, slamming the door behind her. Quinn immediately pulled out her phone and punched in some numbers before hitting the call button. It rang a few times before Santana answered.

_"What?" _She snarled viciously. Her voice was thick; she'd been crying.

"It's me, San, is the door unlocked?"

A sigh. _"Si, mi cielo. Come in." _

Quinn released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Okay. I'll be right there, San." She hung up after a she heard a sniffly affirmative and shoved her phone back into her pocket. She stood and dusted herself off before jogging to the Lopez's front door, entering swiftly and not looking to see if Brittany saw her.

Mrs. Lopez stood in the kitchen, preparing their dinner. "Brittany?" she said, spotting Quinn near the door. The blonde nodded sadly. Maria sighed. "Santi's up in her room. Welcome to our home, by the way." She shot Quinn a small smile, which she gladly returned before heading upstairs.

She knocked lightly on the door. "Tana?" She got a sniffle in response. "Come on, San, open up." She waited, hoping Santana would let her in. She heard mumbles from the other end. "What was that?" she asked, in case it was meant for her.

"I said it's open!" Santana shouted. She should've known talking to Brittany was a bad idea. Everything involving the dancer and herself always ended up with one or both of them getting hurt. She heard the door open and shut, and felt her mattress dip with Quinn's added weight. She immediately curled up into the blonde, gripping her shirt and nuzzling into her neck. She needed physical contact right now. She felt Quinn's arms circle her waist and smiled, the tears slowing in their rush to escape. Santana sniffled again before uttering a soft "thanks". Quinn chuckled and brought one hand up to run through the thick, dark hair.

"You know, you are really feisty and stubborn, San," Quinn said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. It worked.

Santana giggled. "Yeah, well, I'm the baddest bitch around, what do you expect? Gots to keep up appearances, babe."

Quinn snorted. "Babe?" She asked softly. She felt Santana tense against her.

"Yeah…Is that okay?" _Why are you nervous? Fuck, this is new; too many emotions, I gotta get outta here—NO. No, I don't. I can do this. I said I'd try, and I actually want to._

Quinn smiled serenely. "Yeah, I like it. What did you call me earlier, on the phone? In Spanish," she questioned.

Santana blushed and murmured something.

"Speak up, San, I can't hear you."

"Mi cielo." She said in Spanish, trying to get out of telling her the meaning. It didn't work though, Quinn say right through her deflection.

"English, please," she chuckled.

"My angel," Santana said, burying her face in Quinn's chest. Her cheeks were burning in embarrassment. Quinn laughed at the girl's antics.

"It's sweet. I like that one, too. Huh. I have two nicknames and you have none." Quinn teased.

"Just call me 'yours' and I'm good, babe." Santana flirted back.

Quinn yanked on her hair playfully. "Cornball," she said, chuckling. _This is nice. Just chilling like this. She's so vulnerable right now, and I'm getting to see it. She's never like this. _

"Hija, Quinn! Dinner!" Mrs. Lopez shouted up the stairs. Santana sat up and grabbed a tissue from the box on her nightstand, wiping her face quickly. She checked herself in her phone's screen, too lazy to get up and cross the room to use the mirror, and stood, pulling Quinn up with her. The momentum caused Quinn to end up right against the tanned girl, who captured Quinn's lips with her own. They shared a few soft kissed before hearing another shout from downstairs.

"Santi, conseguir su culo flaco aquí para comer antes de llamar a tu padre y dile queestás teniendo sexo lésbico en su casa!"

Santana pulled away and looked absolutely appalled. "Mami! ¿Por qué dices eso? No es cierto ... Oh, Dios mío, ma!"

Quinn shot her a questioning look. "What did she say?"

Santana shook her head. The blonde glared at her. She sighed. "She said to get downstairs before she calls Papi and tells him we were getting it on, Lesbo style." Quinn could tell she was paraphrasing, but that was the general tone of the exchange.

"Oh my God…" She dropped her head onto Santana's shoulder to hide her embarrassment.

"As much as I love holding you, we should really get downstairs, cause she _will_ carry out her threats." Santana threaded their fingers together as they headed downstairs.

Reaching the kitchen, she glared at her mother before pulling out a chair at the island for Quinn. The blonde sat down with a smile, and Santana took the seat next to her, resting her hand on Quinn's thigh. Maria put plates of chicken and rice down in front of each of them. Immediately, Santana dug in; this was her favorite dish.

"So, Quinn. I see you and Santana have been getting quite…close in the past day or two…" Mrs. Lopez trailed off, smirking. Santana choked on her food.

"Mami! At the dinner table?"

"Well I want to make sure you're being safe!"

"It's not like we can knock each other up, Mami!"

"Well, obviously, unless Quinn's got extra equipment—"

"Mom!"

"And STDs! Your father sees young people coming in left and right with them! Have you been tested, Quinn? I make Santi get tested once every couple of months, just to be sure—"

"MA!"

"Ohmygod," Quinn muttered. _Her mother is insane. No, she's worried about both of your health. Yeah, but…she's so…blunt about it. She's Santana's mom; she the resemblance? True…_

"Okay, okay, I get it. Cálmate, niña. Sólo estoy preocupado." Maria chuckled out.

Santana groaned and rested her head on the table beside her plate. _Well this is going well,_ she thought. _Not. This sucks. Mom's asking the most _embarrassing _questions on the face of the planet, in front of my girlfriend, no less. Girlfriend…I like the sound of that…_ She squeezed Quinn's leg and inched her fingers upward, wondering how far she could get before her mother noticed. _Challenge accepted._ She moved them upwards, just barely grazing the hem of Quinn's panties before the blonde took her hand in a vice grip.

"Tana! At the dinner table?" she exclaimed mimicking the Latina. Santana shot her a look that said "shut up". Maria looked between the girls with something akin to amusement.

"Hands on the table, Hija. If you're as frisky as your Papi was—"

"Oh-kay, Ma, TMI." Santana sputtered out. Her mom cackled in response before giving her a pointed look. She sighed and slapped both hands on the table. "Happy, Mami?"

"Very," she giggled.

The remainder of dinner went on quite normally, aside from the occasional awkward comment from Mrs. Lopez. The teens went back up to Santana's room to "gets their cuddles on", as Santana so intelligently put it. They popped in Across the Universe and laid down together on the bed. Not halfway through the movie, both girls fell asleep.

A few hours later found Dr. and Mrs. Lopez leaning against the door frame, gazing at the girls with smiles on their faces. Quinn and Santana had fallen asleep wrapped around each other, and Maria couldn't help but coo at their cuteness. Andres chuckled at his wife and shook his head.

"They fit perfectly together," she muttered. "It's nice to see Santi not broken. I think she could fall in love with Quinn easily, and I think Quinn could fall the same way."

"Indeed," he sighed contentedly. His baby girl was growing up so fast. He pulled Maria gently down the hall to their room so as to let the girls sleep in peace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si, mi cielo<strong>_**-Yes, my angel**

_**¡Dios mío**_**- Oh my God**

_**Hija**_**-daughter**

_**Santi, conseguir su culo flaco aquí para comer antes de llamar a tu padre y dile queestás teniendo sexo lésbico en su casa!**_**- Santi, get your skinny ass down here to eat before I call your father and tell him you're having lesbian sex in his house!**

_**¿Por qué dices eso? No es cierto ... Oh, Dios mío, ma!-**_** Why would you say that? We're not…Oh my God, Ma!**

_**Cálmate, niña. Sólo estoy preocupado-**_**Calm down, baby girl. I'm just worried**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I feel like such a lazy bum. I apologize sincerely from the depths of my heart for neglecting this D: But! I figured I should stop being such a slacker! XD Soooo….Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: The usual. Also, You Found Me belongs to the Fray. **

* * *

><p>Santana groaned as the alarm clock went off. She rolled onto her side, fully intending to slam her hand down on it, when the floor decided to smack her. She let out a string of curse words that were muffled by the rug. Quinn sat up and rubbed her eyes, stirred by the annoying beeping coming from Santana's side of the bed. She saw her counterpart lying face down on the navy blue rug and laughed.<p>

"San, did you fall off the bed?"

"Fmo…" Santana replied, trying to hang onto a shred of her dignity.

Quinn's mellifluous laughter filled the room, making the Latina smile against the carpet. She turned over onto her back, only to whack her head on the nightstand.

"Son of a bitch!" She yelped, clutching her skull. Quinn couldn't contain herself any longer; she burst into a fit of giggles, holding her midsection as if she were going to fall apart. Santana was about to lunge at the blonde, but a large pitbull barged into the room and promptly stood over her, licking her face with all he had.

Ack! Get the fuck off! Son of a—ugh! Ro, get off! Down! Sit!" Wrong command. The dog sat right down on Santana's torso. After a few selective words, she managed to shove the dog off of her enough so that she could scramble onto the bed. She grimaced when she felt drool dripping down her face. "Nasty mother fu—"

"Don't finish that, Hija," Santana's father said from the doorway. He looked thoroughly amused at the situation. Quinn was still trying to contain her laughter.

"Sorry, Papi." She gritted her teeth, still not too happy with how the morning was going. _Rude awakening, check. My room kicking my ass, check. Romeo slobbering, check. Anything else, world?_

"All in good fun, Hija. Anyway, your mother told me to tell you that breakfast was on the table and not to take too long getting ready because it'll get cold." He smiled knowingly. Both girls blushed. "Romeo, come." He snapped his fingers and the dog followed him out of the room.

"Freaking furrball," Santana muttered. She stood from her perch on the bed and stormed into her bathroom, slamming the door loudly. A few moments later, Quinn could hear the water running. Getting up, she sauntered over to the door and tried the knob. She grinned; it was unlocked.

Stepping into the room as quietly as she could, she got rid of her clothes and stepped into the shower behind Santana. The blonde wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's midsection, resting her head on a tan shoulder. If she looked down, she could see drops of water rolling down Santana's chest and towards the floor. She traced patterns around the Latina's belly button, nipping gently at the exposed skin of her neck and shoulder. She grinned when she heard a soft moan come from the girl in front of her. _Time to mess with the best._

Quinn trailed her hands a little lower, running her fingers lightly up and down Santana's slit, smirking at the wetness she found there. She placed hot, open-mouthed kisses up the darker girl's neck to her ear before nibble on her earlobe. She traced it's shell with her tongue before whispering into it: "It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing."

With that, she stepped away from Santana and out of the shower, fleeing the bathroom, which was filling steadily with complaints and swear words. Cackling, Quinn dried herself off and wandered into Santana's closet, picking out a pair of skinnies and an old Cheerios tee that said "Lopez" on the back. She grinned, satisfied with her appearance.

"As pissed that I am that you left me hanging, I still gotta say you look _fucking hot_ in my clothes, Babe." Santana came out of the bathroom in absolutely nothing, causing Quinn's mouth to run dry. The Latina had a sultry smirk on her face; she was obviously up to no good.

Santana grabbed a lacy lingerie set and a pair of booty shorts and tugged them on slowly, totally enjoying the lack of activity and abundance of staring coming from the blonde's side of the room. She grabbed the smallest tank top she owned and put it on. It left about two inches of skin exposed between the hem of the shirt and the waistband of the shorts, and way more cleavage than necessary. Smirking over her shoulder, she swaggered downstairs, adding an extra sway to her hips as she went.

_Fuck, get ahold of yourself, Fabray!_ Quinn shook her head, regaining some of her senses before she went downstairs and joined Santana for breakfast. It was silent, the two girls engaging in a raging battle of footsies under the table while Mr. and Mrs. Lopez shared knowing and amused glances with each other.

"So, Hija—"

"No! No, we're not playing detective this morning. Not happening, Papi!" Santana was quick to intercept what was sure to be another attempt at embarrassing her in front of her girlfriend. Quinn snickered.

"Whatever do you mean, dearest child? I was simply going to inform you that Carlos and Jose were coming home next weekend to spend a week home before going to their internships." Santana's eyes went comically wide.

"Cee-Cee and Jo are coming home? No fucking way!" Her face lit up.

"Language, baby girl," her mother scolded. "Yes, they'll be around for a week, like your father said."

"This is awesome!"

Quinn smiled warmly at her girlfriend. She hadn't even known the girl had brothers. Judging by her reaction, they had been gone for awhile. Santana's parents shared a fond look before Maria pointed up at the clock.

"Alright, you two. It's time for school. Can't have you being late!"

An eyeroll came from Santana. "Si, Mami. Adios. Te amo, Mami, Papi." She stood and dragged Quinn out the door to her car, the blonde calling out a "goodbye" over her shoulder. "You're gonna pay for that stunt you pulled in the shower, Fabray," Santana muttered as she shoved Quinn roughly into the passenger side of her car. "I mean it." The blonde merely winked and smirked.

The drive to school was filled with loud hip hop music and stolen glances. Once they arrived, Santana pulled into the spot next to Kurt's Escalade and cut the engine. "So…" Quinn trailed off, unsure of how to approach this. "Do you, you know…Wanna be…Out?"

Santana mulled this over. _Do I want to be out? Well, not coming out kinda didn't go too well with Britts, so why not? Plus, I really won't be able to keep my shit together if Finnocence tries to put those mitts he calls hands on _my girlfriend. _So, I guess I can be out. I told Q that I'd try with her, and she sounds almost…hopeful. Dude, why isn't she having like a gay panic right now?_

Little did she know, Quinn was having her own internal debate. _Why did you ask her that? Now you have to follow through. Idiot. Well, I'm the one who wanted to try this with her, so I guess I brought it on myself. Damn right you did. Oh no, not you again. Yupp, I'm back, but I'm here to help this time. Oh? Yeah, so shut up and pay attention to what she has to say before responding, okay? Got it…_

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm probably gonna mess up and freak out or something if a lot of people say shit about me, and I don't really want you to get caught in the crossfire, Q."

_Okay, so she's being honest. Good. Say…Say that you'll probably mess up too, and that you'll both have to be patient with each other. But you want to give being open with everyone a chance, because you really don't want Finn all over _you _and you really _really_ don't want Britt all over _her_. _

"We'll have to be patient with each other, because we both know that I'm gonna eventually remember that I'm a God-fearing and judgment-fearing being. But I want to give being out a chance. If you're willing. Plus, I don't want to have to fend Britt and Finn off of us." Quinn smiled at the Latina and kissed her lightly. "Plus, I'm in your clothes, and you have a hickey…or two…showing. Kind of a dead giveaway, love." Santana pouted, which was quickly removed by another kiss.

She nodded. "You ready, angel?" Quinn nodded in response and Santana got out of the car. She jogged over to the blonde's side and pulled open the door. Quinn stepped out and immediately took Santana's hand, lacing their fingers together. They shared nervous smiles before entering the building, ready for anything.

There were stares and whispers. Surprisingly, it was easy enough for Santana. She strode confidently in with a smug smirk on her face and a fierce look in her eyes that dared anyone to say something to her face. Quinn was actually quite entertained with Santana's way of showing the blonde was taken. She could've sworn the Latina puffed her chest out much like any of the boys would. Normally, Quinn didn't like being referred to as someone's property, but it kinda felt right with Santana, for some reason. She didn't know why.

"So it's true, then?" They girls were joined by one Kurt Hummel, who was looking anxious; he was waiting for the bullying to commence, now that they weren't Cheerios anymore.

"Yeah, Hummel. Spread the word; anyone hits on Quinn and they've got once angry superbitch Santana to deal with," Santana said bluntly. Quinn snorted. "What?" Santana demanded, looking at Quinn.

"You're cute."

"Pshaw, I'm not cute, I'm fucking badass."

"If you say so, cutie."

"Shut up."

Quinn giggled. "Make me!" That was the wrong thing to say to Santana, however, as the Latina did just that. She yanked the blonde closer by her tee and smashed their lips together. Just as Santana was about to snake her tongue into Quinn's mouth, they were interrupted by an indignant squawk from Kurt.

"Hey! Ladies! As much as any of the other guys here would enjoy that, I am gay and thus do not. Please keep the PDA to a minimal, for my sake as well as your own," Kurt said, a hand over his eyes.

"You know the bullying isn't going on a lot anymore, don't you? We're working on fixing the hierarchy around here, Kurt. You know that. Karofsky pulled his head out of his ass and is trying to fix things, right? That right there makes a difference. We don't have to worry about bullying," Quinn stated, matter-of-factly. "Besides. We may not be on the Cheerios anymore, but I'm still in charge around here and Santana's still my second. People don't dare mess with us."

Kurt shook his head but acquiesced, knowing the blonde was right. "I suppose so…But just in case, be on your guard, ladies. Every drug addict has a relapse at one point or another. No matter how long they've been clean." With that, he took his leave, heading towards his homeroom.

The rest of the day went by fairly easily. No one tossed insults their way, mostly just sticking to stares and whispers. The one person who dared make a remark loud enough to be heard was the Cheerio that replaced Quinn as head of the squad, a redhead by the name of Jill; Santana had taken care of her with a well-aimed punch to the nose. Soon enough, they were at Glee rehearsal.

It was silent in the room as the twelve members sat and waited for Mr. Schue to arrive. Santana and Quinn sat close together, making faces at each other. Brittany sat in the far left corner looking confused and hurt. Artie sat not too far from Brittany, sending her longing glances every now and then. Rachel sat beside Kurt, flipping through some sheet music, while the boy was filing his nails. Mercedes was smiling and exchanging texts with Sam, who was also grinning. Puck was sending what he thought were sexy looks to Lauren, receiving glares in return. Tina and Mike we making out noiselessly on the right side of the room.

No one expected what came next. Mr. Schue arrived (late, of course), but following behind him was no one else but Dave Karofsky.

"Hell to the naw!" Mercedes.

"What the fuck?" Puck.

"Not a chance." Sam.

"Mr. Schue—" Rachel.

"Now hold on, guys. Dave has something he wants to say!" Mr. Schue said. "Dave, the floor is yours."

Dave shuffled forward timidly, beginning to have second thoughts. "I…I just wanted to, uh…Apologize again. For everything. I know what I did was wrong, and…And I did it because I was insecure about some things." He looked to Kurt, locking eyes with him. The smaller boy smiled and nodded, tears filling his eyes. "And I wanted to ask if I could tell you guys something. I'd be giving you the power to tell everyone or keep it to yourselves. But…Someone told me that I shouldn't be afraid of this anymore, so if you'll let me, I'd like to say this." He looked towards the group and waited for their approval. One by one, starting with Santana, who knew already what he was about to say, the kids nodded. He took a deep breath before saying clearly, "I'm gay."

The reactions were mixed. There were smiles on Santana, Brittany, and Kurt's faces, glares coming from Finn, Puck, and Artie, and looks of surprise on everyone else's faces. Kurt jumped up from his seat and walked across the room before throwing his arms around Dave's wide frame and crushing him in a hug. Santana stood next and joined and soon enough there was a Glee Group hug, minus Finn, Puck, and Artie.

"I also wanted to ask if it's alright if I auditioned for Glee. I think it sort of seals the deal that I'm done being who I was," Dave said once everyone had returned to their seats, save for Kurt and Santana. Mr. Schue smiled, ignoring Finn's look of protest.

"Of course, Dave, take it away!"

Dave stepped over to Brad and muttered something in his ear. The piano man nodded and began to play as the burly boy returned to his spot.

_"I found God, on the corner of First and Amistad…"_

By the time to song was finished, everyone had tears in their eyes (some more than others). They were all surprised at how much emotion Dave could put in his deep, bass-y voice. Mr. Schue stood behind Karofsky with his jaw hanging.

"Welcome to the club, Dave."

The rest of rehearsal went by rather quickly. They taught the football player some of the steps to the number they were working on now before exiting all in good spirits. It seems music really could bring people together.

Once the halls were clear, Santana slammed Quinn against the lockers, her lips crashing against the blonde's. She felt the taller girl's hand tangle in her hand, the other one already beginning to roam up her shirt. When she felt Quinn's hand brush the bottom of her lacy bra, she darted back to the opposite side of the hallway, much to her girlfriend's disdain.

"San…" Quinn whined. "What the hell!"

Santana smirked. "You left me hanging earlier, babe. I told you you'd pay."

"Oh yeah?" Santana nodded. "How you gonna make me pay, then, baby? What are you gonna do?" Quinn stalked over to the Latina and pushed her until her back was against the lockers. She pinned her hands above her head and leaned in close. "What'cha gonna do, baby?"

Santana couldn't believe she was losing her own game, but with Quinn being all dominating like that? She was a goner. She bucked her hips into Quinn's already feeling the familiar fire spreading through her body.

"You want me to fuck you?" Quinn's voice was low and almost feral.

"God, yes, Q, fuck me _now,"_ Santana begged. "Por favor, baby, te necesito dentro de mí."

Quinn moaned and started grinding into Santana. "Say more stuff in Spanish, it's turning me on, so much, baby."

"Te estoy recibiendo todos Quinn húmeda,? Quiero sentir dentro de mi coño, nena," Santana whispered hotly in Quinn's ear before claiming her lips again, not waiting to dip her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Quinn nipped at Santana's lips, drawing a moan out of the shorter girl.

"San. Locker room. _Now._" Quinn murmured. Santana was eager to oblige, dragging her girlfriend down the hall at a fast pace to get to their destination. Once the door was locked behind them, Quinn was once again hitting the lockers with a loud _bang_, this time with a feisty Latina attached to her body. Quinn fought with her girlfriend's tank top for a moment before tearing the thin piece of cloth right off. Smirking, she tugged at the shorts, managing to get them off without a hitch.

"You're a little…Overdressed, Quinnie," Santana husks, pulling her own Cheerios shirt off the blonde and yanking the skinnies down. "There we go," she smirked and pressed herself against the pale girl, relishing in the feel of skin-on-skin contact. They fought for dominance a little longer before ending up in the showers naked and again attached to each other. Quinn moaned throatily as her hand made its way between Santana's legs, marveling at how wet she was even _with_ the warm water spraying over them.

Hearing the Latina's whimpers for more, Quinn swiftly entered her with three fingers, not even waiting for her to adjust. She thrusted in and out with ease, Santana's moans growing louder and higher-pitched with each one. The palm of Quinn's hand was hitting her clit each time, and the blonde curled her fingers so that she was hitting the spot that made Santana see stars. Screaming Quinn's name, the darker girl felt her legs buckle and walls clamp down on Quinn's fingers as she came. She rested her head on the blonde's shoulder for a minute or two, catching her breath, before sliding down on her knees with a sly grin.

Santana hoisted one of Quinn's legs on her shoulder and traced her figure eights around her clit with her tongue. The blonde mewled in pleasure, rolling her hips into Santana's face. The tan-skinned girl dipped her tongue into Quinn's entrance before rapidly moving in and out with it, pushing it in as far as she could get it before pulling back out and repeating. Quinn tangles her hands in Santana's hair, pulling her closer to her center. It wasn't long before Quinn came hard in Santana's mouth. Smirking, Santana moved back up the blonde till she was standing straight up before kissing her deeply, allowing her girlfriend to taste herself on her lips. Panting and getting worked up again, Quinn moved her head to the side to whisper in Santana's ear.

"Let's go back to your place. We can continue there." She sucked on the Latina's earlobe for a moment before exiting the shower.

Santana stood there for a few minutes, collecting her bearings. "You coming, San, or do I have to take care of myself?" She heard Quinn call from where they had abandoned their clothes. She moved as fast as she could to dry off and put her clothes back on, because _really, who can say no to _that_ offer?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spanish to English:<strong>_

_**Adios**_**: Goodbye**

_**Hija:**_** Daughter**

_**Te amo**_**: I love you**

_**Si:**_** Yes**

_**Por favor, baby, te necesito dentro de mí**_**: Please, baby, I need you inside of me**

_**Te estoy recibiendo todos Quinn húmeda,? Quiero sentir dentro de mi coño, nena:**_** Am I getting you all wet, Quinn? I want to feel you in my pussy, baby.**


End file.
